


A Pile of Colors

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Battle is hard. Even the aftermath can be hard, especially if you're part of a spread thin army.





	A Pile of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: I'm loving this older!twins/younger!ratchet series, and you wanted more slice of life prompts, so how about "exhaustion" or "working too hard"

                Ratchet was passing through the commissary when bright colors out of the corner of his optic caught his attention. He glanced over reflexively and his forehelm furrowed at what he saw. He slowed and then turned direction, finally coming to a standstill in front of the twin’s table.

                Neither greeted him or acknowledged his presence and warning bells went off in his processor.

                “Are you two all right?” he demanded.

                Sunstreaker raised his head and blinked at Ratchet for a few moments before he seemed to fully recognize him. Sideswipe still didn’t budge and Ratchet realized the frontliner was recharging. He was sitting on the bench facing the opposite direction of his twin. While Sunstreaker’s legs were tucked up under the table, Sideswipe’s were splayed out behind them. Snoring softly, his head was laying on the point of his twin’s shoulder, his upper body slumped against Sunstreaker’s.

                After considering the question, Sunstreaker finally responded with a simple, “Yes.”

                “You look exhausted,” Ratchet commented. He didn’t even think before crossing the few steps left separating them and slipping his hand beneath Sunstreaker’s jaw to lift his head up. Ratchet critically examined Sunstreaker’s dull and dim optics, feeling Sunstreaker imperceptibly lean the side of his face into Ratchet’s touch.

                “That’s because I am,” Sunstreaker responded. “This is our first break since…”

                He trailed off and he leaned even more firmly into Ratchet’s hand, optic shutters fluttering partly shut.

                “Since…?” Ratchet prompted after nearly a minute.

                Sunstreaker startled a little, reopening his optics, and Ratchet realized the frontliner had actually been falling asleep right then and there. He had never seen the twins looking this run down before. After battles, even protracted ones, they were usually still ramped up on battle charge, restless and fidgety.

                Now that Ratchet thought about it, he could see several still healing welds and patches of primary gray color on their frames. The last battle had been over a week ago. With enough rest and fuel, those welds should have been healed by now.

                “Have you been on duty since the last fight?!” Ratchet exclaimed loudly. Sideswipe jerked awake with a snort, looking around blearily before focusing in on Ratchet’s face.

                “Hey, love,” he greeted quietly, reaching out for one of the still full cubes of energon sitting on the table in front of them. He moved like it hurt. “What’re you shouting about?”

                Ratchet barely heard him. He was rapidly reviewing the duty rosters over the past few days and every shift had Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on them.

                How had this happened?!

                “Only a quarter of base personnel are functioning,” Sunstreaker replied to Ratchet’s original question. “We’re all spread thin.”

                “This is not functioning!” Ratchet retorted, gesturing to both of them. “Go back to your quarters and recharge right after those cubes, do you hear me?”

                Sideswipe slurped at his cube, a little droplet of energon escaping his lips. The way his glossa chased after it was far more comical than arousing. “Can’t,” he said, finally giving up and wiping a hand across his mouth. “We’re back on in another fifteen. Got monitor duty.”

                Ratchet stared at him silently for one hot, seething second. “No. Go to your quarters,” he said, voice clipped and cold. “I’m going to fix this.”

                He didn’t care if took over the shift personally, but the twins were going to _rest_ if he had to face down the base commander himself. This was cruel, verging on actual torture. If another battle call suddenly sounded, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wouldn’t likely survive the fight.

                And Ratchet hadn’t put effort and resources into these two time and time again just for them to go out and get shot because they were exhausted.

                The twins stared at him and Ratchet worried that they were too far gone to even comprehend. Then Sunstreaker nodded, picking up his own cube. He steadily started swallowing while Sideswipe gazed at Ratchet, the confusion melting into a sort of awe.

                “That’s so hot,” he murmured. “You’re so hot right now.”

                He tried to maintain optic contact with Ratchet and swallow more fuel, but he completely missed the edge of the cube and energon dripped down his chest.

                Ratchet rolled his optics, wavering between ire and amusement. “It’s more effective if it goes in your mouth, idiot.”

                “There are so many things of yours I want to put in my mouth,” Sideswipe replied. He finally looked away to concentrate on his cube, hopefully missing the way his words made Ratchet flush and fidget.

                “Cubes. Recharge,” Ratchet repeated after a moment of composing himself. “And actually go to your quarters. You won’t get any real rest passed out on the tables like this.”

                Although it would be awfully amusing to come back and see them slumped together like turbopuppies.

 

~ End


End file.
